1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to an organic light emitting diode display device having a structure to compensate for a luminance variation and a method of compensating for a luminance variation.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
An organic light emitting diode (OLED) display device emits light directly from each element formed on a substrate in a different way from a liquid crystal display device, and thus the OLED display device has advantages of high response speed and high contrast ratio.
However, an OLED display panel suffers from low luminance uniformity due to variation of elements, such as thin film transistors and organic emitting layers, forming the OLED display panel.
Accordingly, a step of measuring a luminance property of each region for the same color pattern using a luminance meter and adjusting a luminance to display uniform luminance is required for the OLED display panel. Thus, a manufacturing time may be extended.
To solve this problem, a process to raise uniformity of organic material deposition, a process to reduce sheet resistances among an anode, an organic material and a cathode, and a process to form thin film transistors having stable variation may be improved. However, even though the processes are improved, a light-emission luminance property of the organic material varies over time, and thus OLED display panels have different luminance properties. Thus, the test step for luminance adjustment may be needed.